kanariakafanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hetalia High: Chapter 1: Teachers...?
Back to Menu Chapter 1: Teachers...? Baihe rummaged through her belongings and put them in her dorm room, she sighed, recalling what had happened earlier. “Nee-san!?!?!?” She shouted Yao was surprised, “You know Kita? She’s your sister, aru? What?!” “YES!” Baihe cheered, “I can finally find out where she went!” Yao was staring at her strange victory pose, he straightened himself up, “Okay then, aru, here is your schedule for now, in about a month, we’re having everyone take a test, if anyone gets full credit, they become the fifth elite, if multiple people get a hundred, then we continue testing for them.” He handed her a stack of papers, “The tests will cover these materials.” Baihe pulled out the large stack of papers and organized them into a large binder in order of subjects. She tidied up her new dorm room and gathered her things for her first class. '¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' Surprisingly, Baihe had arrived rather early, so no classes had started yet, she found a random desk and sat down and began to look at the classroom. It was huge compared to the tiny rooms she was used to, this place had to be at least 10 times bigger. Also, the walls were covered in various posters, some with math equations, others science systems. “Water cycle, formation of clouds, linear equations, quadratic equations, exponential equations, first 100 prime numbers, first 20 squares, skeletal system, muscular system…” Baihe mumbled as she gazed around the room “Your breasts belong to me, Da-ze!” A voice shouted from behind her as a pair of hands reached perversely towards her chest. “Eeeep!” She squeaked and slipped under the desk and turned around in a fluent motion to see who her attacker was. “Darn it, da-ze, you escaped!” The cheeky teenage boy grinned, and advanced towards Baihe with long-sleeved hands. “Kyaaa! Who are you?!” Baihe screamed “Hm?” The black-haired boy stopped, “I’m the teacher. Now, I will own your-“ “WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!?!?” Baihe cried out in despair “Wait,” The ‘teacher’ sat down, “Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen you before, who are you?” “I-I’m Baihe,” she said, still hugging her chest tightly to prevent any attacks, “I just transferred.” The boy looked thoughtful, and started to play with his long hair curl, “In the middle of the year? That’s rare. You look young too, how old are you, da-ze?” “14.” “WHAAA?!?!” He looked shocked, and almost pulled out his hair curl, “Did you sneak in or something, da-ze? How did you get here?” Baihe shrugged, “I skipped some grades.” The boy answered sarcastically, “Yeah, some.” “By the way, what’s your name?” “Im Yong Soo!” He shouted, “I’m Korean!” “I’m half Chinese and half Japanese.” Baihe smiled “Hmmm… You should mee-“ A loud gong rang and a torrent of students flooded into the classroom and took their seats. “Whoops, class is starting, da-ze.” Im got up and walked to the front of the classroom. Class went by interestingly, when some students were working; the Korean teacher would walk by and claim their breasts. Nobody thought this was strange by the way, except for Baihe obviously. “What kind of school is this?” She mumbled '¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' The gong rang again and people rushed out the classroom, Baihe walked up to Im and said goodbye before leaving. She nimbly dodged his perverted hands while scrambling out into the hall. “Let’s see,” She looked at her schedule, “Next class is…here!” She stumbled into another classroom. Nobody was in here either, except a pretty black-haired girl, maybe a year or so older than Baihe, and she was erasing the board. This classroom was very different, it had stoves on one half and a large book shelf with nearby desks on the other half, a curtain was in between. The girl looked a little rushed; she mumbled in a foreign language to herself, her long hair curl was bouncing up and down as she jumped to wipe down the whiteboard. Baihe set her stuff on a random desk and walked towards her. “Do you need any help?” The girl turned, “I’m okay, thank you.” She was about to get back to work but her head whipped around and faced Baihe, “I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?” Baihe nodded, “I just transferred today, my name is Baihe Wang.” The girl smiled, “I’m Mei Xiao, I teach cooking and language. How old are you? You look pretty young.” “Umou, I’m 14” “Huh?!” The Taiwanese girl looked stunned, “Only 14?” “Im reacted the same way too, but yeah, I skipped some grades.” “Wow, you must be really smart, even I’m still 17.” “Well, I am turning 15 soon, but I’ve started to lose track of how old I am since I just keep testing out and stuff.” “Oh…” The gong rang and once again, a flood of students rushed to find seats. Half the class read books while the other half cooked, then they switched later. ‘Mmmm! You’re cooking is so good Mei!” “Thank you!” The class passed by pretty quickly, Mei seemed very normal compared to Im, but for some reason she was always really worried. “Have a nice day!” Baihe called out to Mei as she left for her next class, Mei waved back and smiled. “Okay… Next class is here. She walked into another empty classroom, just as big as the other two; this one had faces of famous people, timelines for wars, various maps, and many, many globes. A man dressed in a red duangua looked up as she entered the room. “H-hi, I transferred here this morning, my name is Baihe Wang.” Baihe said shyly “Hm, I’m Kaoru Li, I teach history and geography here.” He looked back down at whatever he was doing. Baihe didn’t get any homework yet, so she wasn’t really sure what to do for now. “Um, excuse me; do we have any homework at this school?” Kaoru shook his head, “Usually no, there aren’t many tests either, except for the ones that determine whether or not you become an elite.” “Then how do grades work?” “Your entire grade depends on the test; whatever you get on that test is your grade.” “Ehh?” This was completely different from any school she’s ever been to, “So, the test, if we fail it, we fail collage?” “Yeah.” Lightning flashed across Baihe’s face. ‘That’s insane! Only one grade! What kind of school is this?!’ She shouted in her head. The gong rang for classes to start; a tsunami of students charged in and took their seats. ‘So to pass, I need to ace this legendary test, hooray…’ Baihe thought Kaoru taught history in chronological order with geography as he went. Baihe’s thoughts wandered to the other two teachers. ‘So there’s one more, wonder who the last teacher will be…?’ The gong sounded again, and Baihe said goodbye to Kaoru before she went out again. ‘Last class,’ She thought, “Here!” She entered the room, only to here shouting, screaming, squealing, fangirling, and proclamations of love. “Kiku-kuuun! Aishiteru!” “Kyaaaaa!” A girl screamed and fainted “Atashi wa Kiku ga daisuki desu!!!” “Aishiteru!!” ‘So…’ Baihe sweatdropped at the crowd of girls, ‘This is where everyone is in passing time…’ The gong was barely heard above the screams of fangirls in love, but somehow in about 15 seconds everyone was in their seats. The “teacher” of this class had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was dressed in a white uniform, and was pretty handsome, no wonder so many people were in love with him. As soon as he was done dusting himself off and everyone was seated, class started normally. Sort of. A girl raised her hand and after the teacher let her speak, the first thing she said was, “Can I kiss you?” “No.” He turned back to the whiteboard to write something. Another girl stood up and shouted at the first one, “Obviously! Otherwise, I’d like, totally not be able to like, kiss him!” A third girl stood up, “So, totally not true! He’s obviously mine!” The first girl glared at her, “Not on your life! He obviously loves me more!” “Ha! He didn’t want to kiss you!” “He just doesn’t want to like, show his love in front of everyone!” “Liar! He obviously-“ And the argument between girls continued, others joined in, and eventually, all that could be heard were shouts. All the guys rubbed their foreheads in frustration and annoyance, one noticed Baihe sitting and doing something other than joining the fight like all the other females. “Hey dude,” He leaned over, “Are you new here or something? Because everyone else has already fallen in love with Kiku and you’re not reacting at all.” “Hm?” Baihe looked up, “Yeah, I just transferred here today, does every girl fangirl over this Kiku person?” “Pft.” He rolled his eyes, “Every girl but you. So we guys might actually get a chance for once.” “Really?” Baihe asked, “What’s so special about him?” The boy’s eyes narrowed, “He’s an elite, that’s all.” Baihe threw her hands up in exasperation, “What’s an elite?! I’ve been hearing about it all day! Our grades depend on a test that’s taken to become an elite! Elites teach classes! What’s so special about elites?!” The boy shrugged, “The test taken to become one is pretty hard, you need to get a hundred percent to pass, I only got 26.3%.” Baihe gaped at him, “That’s an F!” He sighed, “I know, it’s so hard though! Even Kasem and Lien couldn’t pass! Other than the elites, they’re the smartest dudes I know!” Baihe sighed, “I can’t figure out this place, it’s so different…” “I know right!” The boy laughed, “When I first enrolled, I was beyond confused, but after a few years, you just get used to it, I guess.” Baihe grinned, “You seem nice, I’m Baihe, what’s your name?” “Alfred F. Jones!” He declared, fist-pumping the air, “And I’m the hero!” Baihe laughed, until a comb flew into her head, “Ow! What the heck?!” The cat fight between the girls was getting physical; various makeup and beauty products flew in the air. Alfred dragged Baihe away to a corner. “Come on, this usually happens, so we should take cover.” They hid in the corner and talked about the school. It wasn’t such a bad way to pass the class time. The gong rang again, and Baihe got up to go, “Well, it was nice meeting you Alfred, see you later.” He grinned, “You remind me of another girl, she even kinda looks like you.” “Hm? Who?” “Kita Sayuri.” Next